Mira
}} Mira (initially known as Lira) is a fictional character in the Philippine fantasy-themed television series Encantadia, which was aired on GMA Network. Mira is the only daughter of Pirena. Her father's name is unknown. She grew up being known as "Lira" after being switched by Pirena with her niece. Later, after she was revealed to be the daughter of Pirena rather than Amihan, she adopted her real name which was Mira. She is Lira's arch-rival for the affection of Anthony. Mira first appeared in the 1st Book of Mulawin. She left Encantadia to be with her beloved Mulawin, Habagat. She stole the Hiyas na walang kupas from the Diwata Linang (the true love of Habagat and head diwata at that time) for Habagat, but her love for Habagat was never returned to her. She broke the Hiyas into shards so Linang will never get it back from Habagat. Mira later died in the forest because of blood loss, the cause is left unknown. She was portrayed by a differen, unknown actress. Profile Personality Believing she is Amihan's daughter, Mira known as Lira, has a proud attitude taking pride of the fact that she is the queen's daughter and the sole heiress to the Lirean throne. Mira looks down on people whom she thinks their qualities doesn't meet her standards noteably, when Ybarro was introduced to her by Amihan she was disgusted by the fact that her "father" (unknown to her is the long lost Prince of Sapiro.) is just a mandirigma or a low class warrior and upon knowing from Cassiopea that she will fall in love with a mere human instead of a prince of Encantadia. Appearance and Outfits Mira has long black hair and brown eyes. *As the daughter of Pirena who assumes her name as Lira, she wears a long sleeve red gown with dark red large belt and wears a gold tiara and a matching necklace. *After hearing the truth of her mother's plan and exiles in a mortal world, she wears a maid outfit like Lira's. *Later until she was killed by Asval, she wears her warrior form and is different than the other Sang'gres including her half-cousin, Lira. She wears a long dark red sleeveless v-neck vest with straps to connect her vest, a light khaki strapless short tunic, a matching red pants and dark brown and red boots. She also wears a dark brown and red gauntlets similar to her mother, Pirena in her princess form and wears a golden tiara on her forehead as her hair is tied in a ponytail. *In the ending of Encantadia she wore a white criss cross neckline along with her tiara. Story Sang’gre Mira is the sole daughter of Pirena from a Lirean soldier she had seduced and killed later on. According to Pirena, her name is actually from a gem in Encantadia called "Mira". She was the infant Pirena had switched with her niece and Amihan’s true heir, Lira. Because of this, Mira grew up and was known as Lira and was deemed as the future heiress apparent to Queen Amihan. It was noted that she has showed affection for the mortal Anthony during her self-imposed seclusion to the human world. Mira is Pirena's one and only daughter. She was conceived by Pirena from a father whom little is known about, although it was evident that he was a Lirean soldier who was instantaneously killed by Pirena. Mira was Pirena’s implement so that she could exact revenge against Amihan after bitterly losing the shot at the throne from her sister. Pirena switched the infant Mira from the newborn Lira so that Mira would be queen after Amihan’s reign. Since Mira has inherent fire powers, which she inherited from her mother, her aunt Danaya was quite reluctant that she was in particular Amihan’s daughter. Likewise, Alena who saw the true Lira right after being born initially took notice of the infant’s dissimilarities. But all these speculations where shoved off by Amihan’s maternal inkling and thus Mira grew up taking the identity of Lira. For a reason of not letting her daughter experience the pain that she had experienced from her own mother was also why Pirena did this. The young Sang'gre grows up exuding all the pride and attitude that comes with being the heir to the Lirean throne. Instead of being closer to Amihan, she is more likely closer to Pirena and finds her on the young Sang'gre's side whenever she is being disciplined by the Queen. She soon meets a stranger Diwata, a being known only as "The Eye". The Eye tells Mira that if she decides to journey to the human world, she will not ascend the throne. This greatly troubles the young Sang'gre and she forces The Eye to tell her why. The Eye tells her that she will meet a human and fall for him, which will prevent her from claiming the Lirean throne. It turns out that "The Eye" is Cassiopea, the first Queen of Lireo. Determined to stop this, Mira secretly journeys to the human world and eventually meets Anthony, Lira's childhood sweetheart and falls for him at first sight. At first Mira is confused, wondering why she can't erase Anthony's face from her mind. Then she finally admits her tragic love for the human boy. Just before the invasion in Lireo, Queen Amihan was blissfully staring at the flower representing her daughter's life and existence in Encantadia when suddenly, it faded turning into nothing but a pale-looking plant. This worried the Queen Mother but was immediately shocked to see her daughter alive and okay. The next morning passed and Amihan was woken up by a bad dream warning her about Lira which she had dreamed of several times now. Again, she was surprised to see her daughter by her side. Seeing her sister worry too much, Alena asked Mira to sing so to calm her mother down. To the third-born Sang'gre's surprise, it didn't struck her heart at all. Upon knowing this by the queen, she had recalled one day when Lira was still an infant and Danaya wondered why the baby has Pirena's power. All these events gave Amihan doubts if the baby whom she thought was her's wasn't after all. She then discovers her true parentage after Pirena succeeded in dethroning Amihan and taking over the kingdom of Lireo. From this situation did she learn that she was intently switched with the bona fide Lira. Thinking that she was used for her mother's own desires, she exiles herself to the mortal world to forget the mother she disowned with rage. There in the mortal world did her feelings for Anthony intensified as well however Anthony loves Lira forcing Mira to use the Love Potion given to her by Cassiopea. Trapped in Lavanea's lair Queen of Lireo In order to escape from Lavanea's lair, Mira had bargained with Lavanea trading the essence of her heart in exchange for freedom. Lavanea agreed to her offer and freed her after taking the essence of her heart away. After that, Mira became a ruthless Encantada seeking nothing but the demise of those who had wronged her. Hagorn hailed her as his successor and as the Queen of Lireo. A decision which Agane disagreed with and did several attempts to kill her. Return of her heart's essence With Pirena to the rescue in getting her daughter's heart back, she used the chance to test Mira's heart by asking Alena to hurt her in front of the keeper. True enough, Mira's heart began to cry for a halt. Not being able to take it anymore, Mira's heart was returned. But the dilemma did not end there. Pirena still had to succeed in interacting with her dangerous offspring in order for her to be normal once again. Instinct instantly made her recognize Pirena but it was almost too late. She was stabbed by Asval and was mortally wounded. Pirena wanted to bring her to Sapiro however Mira hesitated stating that she wanted to rest and die at Lireo, her home, and stating her last words that it was indeed a great honor for her to be known as Mira, daughter of Pirena. Mira once again appeared in the ending of Encantadia after being allowed by Emre to descend from Devas. She and Pirena share a warm embrace. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas Mira did not appear in Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas but made a cameo appearance via flashback in the credits of the final episode. Pirena is seen wearing her hair accessory often, because it reminded her of Mira. Family affiliations Mira hails from the royal bloodline of Sang’gres or Royal Diwatas. She is the lone daughter of Pirena, the Keeper of the Fire Gem. Her diwata relations link her to Minea, her grandmother and her ash’tis (english plural) Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She is also half-cousin to Lira, Kahlil and Armea. Personality Mira experienced a privileged upbringing taking the identity of Lira. She took pride of these perquisites and had always exuded an ambitious and pompous stance. She grew up armed with brilliance as a warrior and a swordsman true to any Sang’gre. She was a keen follower of Lireo’s laws and exhibited zealotry for her kind. Once Mira journeyed into the mortal realm, she immediately took notice of an entirely dissimilar lifestyle. She worked as a servant during her stay at Anthony’s mansion, a life contrary to what she has in Encantadia. Mira learned to follow directives as a maid yet she would end up into fights on several occasions for her bossy and dominant instinct. Abilities *'Teleportation' - Just like all the Royal Sang'gres *'Pyrokinesis' - being the daughter of Pirena the elemental fairy of fire she inherits her mothers powers but not as powerful. *'Energy powers' - a power inherent to all Sang'gres is the ability to shoot streaks of high energy balls from their bare hands to knock an opponent dead. Trivia * Both in 2005 and 2016 series, Mira was killed by Asval. ** The only difference is in 2005, Mira was stabbed by Asval and in 2016, Mira was first lacerated in the back by Asval then fataly slit in the throat and Pirena didn't witness it (unlike in 2005). Gallery Mira.jpg|1st Official Portrait. FB_IMG_1503466151112.jpg FB_IMG_1503466148265.jpg Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Mira's infobox portrait. 2005Mira1.png Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Third Generation Sang'gres Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Diwani